Like an Angel
by Sukitz
Summary: E se Mary não tivesse morrido nas mãos de um demônio? Os irmãos teriam crescido como pessoas normais, o que assustaria ainda mais Dean quando descobrisse que sempre teve um anjo da guarda. (CasxDean)
1. Chapter 1

Era uma manhã normal para a família Winchester. John estava trabalhando desde cedo e Mary, doce Mary, servia o café da manhã para Sam. Dean ainda dormia e, como sempre, precisava ser acordado por Sam, depois dele comer.

- Sammy, é impossível acordar cedo! Só vocês nerds é que gostam. - fazia uma voz grossa enquanto entravam no impala que tinha comprado com muito custo aos 16 anos. Sabia que um carro estiloso como aquele atrairia as mulheres, mesmo sendo bem velho e acabado. - E tenho certeza que você só leva essa caralhada de livros só pra não gastar com academia.

- Eu levo essa caralhada de livros pra conseguir terminar o ensino médio, Dean. - Espetou irritado. Dean sempre fora aquele tipo de irmão mais velho que abusa, que maltrata e que humilha. Era um valentão dentro de casa em quem ele não queria bater. Achava o irmão incrível, mas de um jeito estranho. Não sabia explicar porque, mas o adimirava ao mesmo tempo que o detestava. Era o segundo ano que estudavam juntos. Dean repetira o terceiro ano duas vezes, o que forçou-os a habitarem o ensino médio na mesma época.

- Pra que ensino médio? - Colocava uma fita no player do carro - Eu tenho certeza que eu não fui feito para essa vida de estudo e ficar em casa e só uma mulher e filhinhos e mimimi. Isso é tudo coisa de viado. - deu play e começou a tocar Eye of the Tiger e aumentou o volume. - Eu quero é uma aventura louca! - terminou antes de começar a cantar bem alto, junto com o som.

O caminho até o colégio era sempre insuportável, Dean o ensurdecia com aquelas musicas pra la de antigas enquanto ele tentava se concentrar para ler um dos vários textos que tinha de ler para as provas. Todas as vezes que o carro parava num farol o irmão fazia questão de cantar alguma moça que estivesse na calçada, e o pior é que todas aceitavam aquilo de forma natural. Talvez ele desse em cima das mesmas moças faziam anos e por isso elas estavam acostumadas, ou teria de admitir que seu irmão era charmoso. Mas a pior parte de irem juntos ao colégio era chegar no estacionamento e sair do carro. Sempre queria fugir o mais rápido o possível, mas Dean sempre gritava coisas idiotas para acabar com sua imagem.

- Ei, Sammy! Esqueceu sua lancheira! - e, dessa vez, o ponto foi uma lancheira cor de rosa da Barbie que ele levantou bem alto no estacionamento. Sam o fuzilava com os olhos, mas isso não o fazia parar com as brincadeiras. O irmão mais velho jogou a lancheira para o outro enquanto pegava sua jaqueta dentro do carro e uma mochila velha toda desgastada.

Dali em diante, Sam desejava, não se veriam durante o dia, mas é claro que os acasos sempre estavam contra ele e o faziam esbarrar no irmão todo santo intervalo.

Quando estavam perto de outras pessoas, as brincadeiras idiotas de Dean ficavam ainda piores. Levava empurrões, tapas na bunda, beliscões, chegando até o ponto do irmao pular nele, escalando-o so para dar beijinhos enquanto gritava coisas como "meu irmãozinho lindo ta crescido, olha que fofo! ele quem vai me sustentar!" e depois ia embora como se nada tivesse acontecido, acompanhado de sua gangue de valentões desmiolados.

As últimas vezes que ele fez essas babaquices foram na frente de Jessica, uma loira adorável de quem Sam gostava. Ela tentava acalmá-lo sempre que Dean sumia pelo corredor, sabia o quanto aquilo tudo era vergonhoso para ele, mas esta preocupação só o fazia se sentir ainda mais humilhado.

Na saída foi a mesma coisa. Dean apareceu na porta da sala do irmão e pediu à professora que o deixasse levá-lo embora. Chamou-o por apelidos idiotas desde a porta até sua mesa, onde o "ajudou" a recolher seu material, jogando tudo dentro da mochila surrada que carregava e saindo em seguida. O mais alto saiu da sala contrariado, pedindo desculpas pela situação.

Dean o empurrou para dentro do carro, ignorando o quanto ele reclamava e xingava, puto. Estava formulando todo um argumento contra as atitudes do irmão quando ele ligou novamente o som do radio, com o volume ainda mais alto que antes, cantando alto e debochando da raiva que ele demonstrava. O caminho seguiu assim. Dean cantava alto, divertindo-se, enquanto Sam só se segurava para não socar o rosto idiota do outro.

Chegaram na casa em pouquíssimo tempo. Sam empurrou o irmão na porta para entrar logo e subir para seu quarto a passos pesados. Mary e John estavam na sala, preparando a mesa para o almoço e olharam para Dean numa pergunta silenciosa sobre a irritação do caçula.

- Sammy! Vem almoçar! - O mais velho deu de ombros, gritando da escada. Logo viu o outro descendo, ainda demonstrando toda a sua raiva. - Ai esta ele! Vamos comer que nós temos sorte de nossa mãe cozinhar tão bem! Vai tirar seu mau humor num segundo! - Exibia um largo sorriso, um sorriso de animação, não o costumeiro sorriso de quem esta aprontando alguma coisa.

Sam ignorou-o e se sentou à mesa, se servindo em silencio.

- O que aconteceu? - John perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Nada. - Dean respondeu de pronto, olhando de esguelha para Sam.

- Não perguntei para você. - Grosso, fez sinal para que o mais velho se calasse e se virou para Sam - O que aconteceu?

Houve uma pequena troca de olhares entre os irmãos. Sam sorriu sádico ao ver que o outro suplicava no olhar para que não fosse dedurado.

Cansado, contou o dia inteiro desde a manhã. Dean protestou, tentando diminuir suas pentelhices, mas aquilo estava virando uma discussão: um falava, o outro tentava diminuir, o primeiro retrucava e puxava exemplos de outros dias para reafirmar seu ponto.

John bateu na mesa, mandando Dean calar a boca, raivoso.

- Eu digo para você cuidar do seu irmão e é isso o que você faz?! Eu te pergunto como estão as coisas e você, mentiroso, cínico, me diz que ninguém toca no seu irmão. - John gritava, enfurecido. Dean estava estático. Os olhos, assustados, pediam perdão desesperadamente. - você não sabe dar valor à família que tem! É uma tentativa de fazê-lo um fracassado como você?!

Mary gritou para que John se calasse. Sam estava assustado com aquela reação do pai, nunca o vira tão alterado e violento. Olhou para o irmão e viu algumas lágrimas se desprendendo de seus olhos. A mãe se virou para o filho a fim de acalmá-lo, mas ele só se levantou e saiu da casa a passos largos.

- Feliz, John? - a mulher o olhou repressora - não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra saber que o Dean tirou o Sam da sala mais cedo pra vocês poderem almoçar juntos. Você sempre se esforça pra não ver o quanto ele tenta sempre fazer as coisas direito. Ou você se esqueceu de que ele repetiu de propósito só para ficar de olho no irmão?

- Ficar de olho? Pra transformar a vida dele num inferno, isso sim!- mal terminara esta frase e ouviram um barulho alto da rua e uma buzina. A família saiu da casa e viu alguns carros parados mais a frente na rua . Alguém estava estirado no chão. Tinha sido atropelado enquanto atravessava a rua.

Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean estava em um lugar completamente branco. Não existia nenhuma sombra. Nada doía, nem no corpo e nem no coração.

Mais nada existia ali, mesmo sendo tão pleno. Sentiu que nada mais podia dar errado. Ninguém podia dizer que ele estava fazendo tudo errado. Não tinha mais o Sam para cuidar. Não tinha mais nada mas se sentia tão feliz. Se sentia livre.

Sam segurava a mão da mãe na sala de espera do hospital. Pelo que puderam ver, o estado de Dean era grave. John estava sentado um tanto afastado dos outros dois, não sabendo como reagir.

O caçula se sentia mal. Se não tivesse aberto a boca, o irmão não teria ido embora daquele jeito. Gostava dele. Era um idiota, mas gostava dele. E, mesmo se não gostasse, não queria vê-lo morto.

Morto? Dean não estava morto! Com certeza ele iria se levantar e dizer alguma besteira como "qualé! vaso ruim não quebra!" e riria. Ficaria bravo por estar com aquela camisolinha aberta atrás e diria que tinha conquistado todas as enfermeiras com aquela bunda que só ele tinha.

Viu algumas enfermeiras conversando entre si e olhando discretamente para sua família. As expressões de seus rostos era péssima. Seu coração gelou: elas vinham com aquele ar de quem trás uma má notícia.

Dean achou que depois daquele tempo sozinho, não fazendo nada, ele estaria completamente entediado, mas não estava. Continuava satisfeito com a situação. Aquilo parecia um sonho confortável.

Uma luz mais forte apareceu à sua frente. Foi baixando aos poucos até parar de ofuscá-lo e mostrar uma forma humanóide. Um homem. Parecia um pouco mais velho que ele. Tinha profundos olhos azuis um tanto caídos e parecia cansado.

- Não é sua hora, Dean Winchester. - Foram suas únicas palavras antes de tocar no ombro dele.

Uma luz branca sumiu ofuscou de novo suas vistas.

As enfermeiras começavam o discurso decorado para casos perdidos quando uma outra enfermeira veio correndo e as interrompeu.

- Ele está vivo! Os sinais vitais voltaram e conseguiram conter a hemorragia! - Estava branca, nervosa. - É um milagre! Ele abriu os olhos no momento em que íamos tirá-lo da cama.

Mary, que mantinha as mãos juntas em reza, levantou o rosto e, de olhos fechados, agradeceu. John suspirou aliviado, mas não quis demonstrar. Sam, surpreso, abraçou a mãe, não acreditando naquilo.

- Ei, volte aqui! - ouviram do corredor alguém gritando - Você não é médico, o que estava fazendo no leito daquele paciente? Não é permitida a entrada de pessoas que não sejam parentes.

O homem ignorou as enfermeiras e continuou andando na direção dos Winchester. Parou à frente de Mary e a abraçou, murmurando alguma coisa, e foi embora. Antes que a família conseguisse questionar o que fora aquilo, Dean apareceu do mesmo corredor, andando apressado e incomodado.

- Cadê minhas roupas?

- Senhor, é melhor você se deitar, acabou de fraturar algumas costelas… pode haver alguma complicação. - Uma enfermeira levava uma cadeira de rodas para que ele se sentasse, mas ele só seguia andando em direção ao balcão de informações.

- Eu estou novo em folha! Só quero sair daqui. Hospital me deixa doente. - Viu a família alí o encarando. Percebeu o olhar de preocupação que John ainda mantinha e se animou, mas logo o pai se levantou e saiu de lá, o que doeu mais do que ser atropelado, com certeza.

Mary intercedeu pelo filho e foi falar com os médicos. Sam olhava Dean com um brilho nos olhos, aliviado. Levantou e abraçou o irmão com força, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele estava mesmo ali. Teria se demorado mais naquele abraço, não fosse o empurrão que levou.

O rosto do mais velho expressava uma dor imensa enquanto ele levava a mão à manga da blusa, erguendo-a. Uma marca de mão, vermelha como uma queimadura recente, ardia em seu ombro. Veio-lhe à mente aquela pessoa no lugar branco. Olhou confuso para Sam.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Como assim? Você foi atropelado. - riu nervoso - Deve ter sido só um susto - Ele mesmo estava assustado com a situação.

- Sam, eu não tenho nenhum arranhão no corpo! - Mostrou seus braços e pernas - só tenho essa marca de mão. Eu devia estar todo quebrado! A enfermeira disse que eu quebrei algumas costelas, mas eu não sinto nenhuma dor.

Os dois mergulharam num certo desespero. Não fazia mesmo sentido, Sam tinha visto a poça de sangue na rua, não tinha mesmo como ele estar assim lisinho.

O que estava acontecendo?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_OI GENTE :D_

_esqueci de colocar comentariozinhos lindos e fofos no começo/fim do primeiro capítulo então tá aqui!_

_Obrigada a quem já tá lendo. É a primeira vez que eu escrevo de spn então eu to meio ~apreensiva~. Mas o poder do amor do meu Cass(sim, eu tenho um Cass e eu sou um Dean(?)) está me ajudando a escrever._

_É isso por enquanto 3 ~ Obrigada pelos comentários também!_

_xoxo_


End file.
